Użytkownik:Patryqq4
[[Użytkownik:Patryqq4|'Patryqq4']] 444px-Juvia_fighting_with_Meredy.jpg|'Juvia Loxar'|link=Juvia Loxar WendyEdolasclothes.jpg|'Wendy Marvell'|link=Wendy Marvell Mirajane 01.jpg|'Mirajane'|link=Mirajane Meredy using her blades.jpg|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Freed j.jpg|'Freed Justine'|link=Freed Justine 355px-Grey's Iced Shell.jpg|'Gray Fullbuster'|link=Gray Fullbuster 358px-Happy edolas.jpg|'Happy'|link=Happy 360px-Mystogan in the rain.jpg|'Mystogan'|link=Mystogan Mira's-Take-Over.gif|'Przejęcie'|link=Przejęcie Water_Force.gif|'Magia Wody'|link=Magia Wody Arc-of-Embodiment.gif|'Łuk Ucieleśnienia'|link=Łuk Ucieleśnienia Episode_110_-_Juvia_vs._Meredy.jpg|'Juvia Loxar vs Meredy' Mira_vs_Fried.jpg|'Mirajane vs Freed Justine' *http://www.manga-lib.pl/index.php/manga/info/fairy_tail - www.manga-lib.pl/index.php/manga/info/fairy_tail *http://fairy-tail.kreskowka.pl/ - fairy-tail.kreskowka.pl *http://mangastream.com/ - mangastream.com Grand.jpg|'Grandeeney'|link=Grandeeney Rahal.jpg|'Lahar'|link=Lahar Twilight Ogre Teebo.jpg|'Tebo'|link=Tebo Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|'Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków'|link=Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków Poison Dragon Slayer Magic.jpg|'Magia Trującego Zabójcy Smoków'|link=Magia Trującego Zabójcy Smoków Natsu after he ate golden flame.jpg|'Smocza Siła'|link=Smocza Siła 793px-Solid_script.jpg|'Solidny Rękopis'|link=Solidny Rękopis 730px-Wood.JPG|'Magia Zabawa Lalkami'|link=Magia Zabawa Lalkami Arc of Embodiment Anime.jpg|'Łuk Ucieleśnienia'|link=Łuk Ucieleśnienia 789px-Enchantment(Anime).jpg|'Jutsu Shiki'|link=Jutsu Shiki Genesis Zero Ghosts.png|'Magia Ciemności'|link=Magia Ciemności Hidden cage.jpg|'Magia Ukrycia'|link=Magia Ukrycia Human Possession.jpg|'Posiadanie Ludzi'|link=Posiadanie Ludzi Alzack beats Jet and Droy.jpg|'Magia Broni'|link=Magia Broni Polygon Attack.JPG‎‎|link=Magia Wielokąta|'Magia Wielokąta' Wakaba's Smoke Crush.jpg|link=Magia Dymu|'Magia Dymu' PictoMagic.png|link=Magia Piktogramów|'Magia Piktogramów' totomaru's flame.jpg|link=Tęczowy Płomień (Magia)|'Tęczowy Płomień' ● Zaklęcia Magii Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Smoków: 600px-Troia.png|'Troia'|link=Troia 640px-Wendy casting Arm.jpg|'Arms'|link=Arms 640px-Wendy casting vernier on Natsu and Gajeel.jpg|'Vernier'|link=Vernier Wendy healing.jpg|'Wysokopoziomowa Magia Leczenia'|link=Wysokopoziomowa Magia Leczenia Lily_with_Arms_X_Vernier.JPG|'Arms x Vernier'|link=Arms x Vernier Arms_X_Armor_X_Vernier.jpg|'Arms X Armor X Vernier'|link=Arms X Armor X Vernier 600px-Sky dragon roar.jpg|'Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka'|link=Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka 281px-Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.jpg|'Atak Skrzydłem Niebiańskiego Smoka'|link=Atak Skrzydłem Niebiańskiego Smoka brak.png|'Droga Mleczna'|link=Droga Mleczna brak.png|'Lśniąca Fala: Niebiańskie Wiertło'|link=Lśniąca Fala: Niebiańskie Wiertło ● Zaklęcia Magii Trującego Zabójcy Smoków: poisondragonroar.jpg|link=Ryk Trującego Smoka|'Ryk Trującego Smoka' Poison_Dragon_Twin_Fang.jpg|link=Podwójny Kieł Trującego Smoka|'Podwójny Kieł Trującego Smoka' Fang_Thrust_of_the_Poison_Dragon.jpg|link=Siła Kłów Trującego Smoka|'Siła Kłów Trującego Smoka' (Tylko w Anime) Spiral_jawn.jpg|link=Spiralne Szpony Trującego Smoka|'Spiralne Szpony Trującego Smoka' (Tylko w Anime) Scales_of_the_Poison_Dragon.jpg|link=Łuski Trującego Smoka|'Łuski Trującego Smoka' (Tylko w Anime) ● Zaklęcia Magii Przejęcia: Lisanna Wings only.jpg|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Skrzydła'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Skrzydła 830px-Lisanna_Bird.jpg|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Ptak'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Ptak Lisanna_-_Half_bird.jpg|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Pół-Ptak'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Pół-Ptak 830px-Lisanna_Rabbit.jpg|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Królik'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Królik Animal Soul Fish.JPG|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Ryba'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Ryba Take_Over_Tigress.jpg|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Tygrysica'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Tygrysica 830px-Take_Over_Pinguin.jpg|'Dusza Zwierzęcia: Pingwin'|link=Dusza Zwierzęcia: Pingwin Reptile Beast Arm.jpg|'Łapa Bestii: Jaszczur'|link=Łapa Bestii: Jaszczur Furry Beast Arm.jpg|'Łapa Bestii: Niedźwiedzie Ramie'|link=Łapa Bestii: Niedźwiedzie Ramie 830px-Elfman_Best_Arm.jpg|'Łapa Bestii: Kamienny Byk'|link=Łapa Bestii: Kamienny Byk 830px-Full_Body.jpg|'Przejęcie Całego Ciała: Dusza Bestii'|link=Przejęcie Całego Ciała: Dusza Bestii 830px-Iron_Bull.jpg|'Łapa Bestii: Stalowy Byk'|link=Łapa Bestii: Stalowy Byk 830px-Take_Over_Jet_Black_Sword_anime.jpg|'Łapa Bestii: Miecz Jet Black'|link=Łapa Bestii: Miecz Jet Black Kokugyu.png|'Łapa Bestii: Czarny Byk'|link=Łapa Bestii: Czarny Byk ● Zaklęcia Magii Łuku Ucieleśnienia: Gold Shield Anime.jpg|'Złota Tarcza'|link=Złota Tarcza Tower of Dingir.jpg|'Wieża Dingir'|link=Wieża Dingir Pegasus Wings (Anime).png|'Skrzydła Pegaza'|link=Skrzydła Pegaza Arc of Embodiment Anime.jpg|'Okulary (Nienazwane)'|link=Okulary ● Zaklęcia Magii Wielkiego Drzewiastego Łuku: Merging Magic.jpg|'Drzewny Kamuflarz' (nienazwane)|link=Drzewny Kamuflarz Direct Line.jpg|'Linowe Eksplozje' (nienazwane)|link=Linowe Eksplozje Tower_Burst.jpg|'Wybuchowa Wieża'|link=Wybuchowa Wieża Episode_106_-_Mini_Explosions_(Anime).jpg|'Mini Eksplozje'|link=Mini Eksplozje ● Zaklęcia Magii Piktogramów: Reedus_magic.jpg|'Powóz z Dzikiem'|link=Powóz z Dzikiem Cannon.jpg|'Armata'|link=Armata Fire_Canon.jpg|'Armata: Ogień'|link=Armata: Ogień Nature_go_wild.jpg|'Bieg Dzikich Zwierząt'|link=Bieg Dzikich Zwierząt Roar_of_Silver.jpg|'Ryk Srebra'|link=Ryk Srebra Lucy_M.jpg|'Fałszywa Lucy'|link=Fałszywa Lucy Hole.jpg|'Dziura'|link=Dziura ● Zaklęcia Magii Tęczowego Płomienia: Totomaru's Blue Fire.jpg|link=Niebieski Płomień|'Niebieski Płomień' Totomaru's Orange Fire.jpg|link=Pomarańczowy Płomień|'Pomarańczowy Płomień' totomaru's flame.jpg|link=Tęczowy Płomień (Zaklęcie)|'Tęczowy Płomień' Romeo's yellow fire.png|'Żółty Płomień'|link=Żółty Płomień Romeo's purple fire.png|'Purpurowy Płomień'|link=Purpurowy Płomień ● Zaklęcia Magii Lodowego Tworzenia: 830px-L-Eagle.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Orzeł'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Orzeł 830px-SnowDragon.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Smok'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Smok 830px-L-ape.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Małpa'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Małpa L-snow_tiger.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Tygrys'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Śnieżny Tygrys 830px-Lyon's_wolf-like_Ice_Make_.JPG|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Wilk'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Wilk 830px-Ice_Make_Hedgehog.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Jeż'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Jeż Wings.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Skrzydła'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Skrzydła 640px-Lyon_-_Unnamed_Spell.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Ryba Rozdymka'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Ryba Rozdymka 640px-Unnamed_pantherlike_Ice_Make.jpg|'Lodowe Tworzenie: Pantera'|link=Lodowe Tworzenie: Pantera ● Zaklęcia Magii Ciała Niebieskiego: 170px-Jellal_meteor.jpg|'Meteor'|link=Meteor 170px-Heavenly_Beams.jpg|'Gwiezdny Promień (nienazwane zaklęcie)'|link=Gwiezdny Promień 830px-Unnamed_Heavenly_Spell.jpg|'Gwiezdne Strzały (nienazwane zaklęcie)'|link=Gwiezdne Strzały ● Zaklęcia Magii Ziemi: 170px-Hoteye's_magic.jpg|'Płynna Ziemia'|link=Płynna Ziemia 170px-Softening_Shield.PNG|'Tarcza'|link=Tarcza 170px-SpicaLock.jpg|'Spica Lock' (tylko w anime)|link=Spica Lock 170px-Normal_00-06-04.jpg|'Earth Bounce' (nienazwane)|link=Earth Bounce Karacka magic.jpg|link=Earth Phasing|'Earth Phasing' (nienazwane) ● Zaklęcia Magii Wróżek: 489113-vlcsnap 2011 11 19 11h35m22s176 copy.jpg|'Wróżkowa Kombinacja: Kurz i Kula'|link=Wróżkowa Kombinacja: Kurz i Kula 830px-Eve_Fairy_Bomb_gremlin.jpg|'Wróżkowa Bomba: Gremlin'|link=Wróżkowa Bomba: Gremlin 830px-Fairy_bomb.jpg|'Wróżkowy Karabin Maszynowy: Leprechaun'|link=Wróżkowy Karabin Maszynowy: Leprechaun ● Zaklęcia Magii Wody: 170px-Juvia's_Woter_Body_Transformation_.jpg|'Wodna Transformacja Ciała'|link= Wodna Transformacja Ciała Water_Rush_Anime.jpg|'Wodny Pęd'|link=Wodny Pęd Juvia_fight_agains_Meredy.jpg|'Wodna Siła'|link=Wodna Siła ● Zaklęcia Magii Ciemności: Shade_Troopers.jpg|'Żołnierze Cienia'|link=Żołnierze Cienia 785px-Shade_Troopers_Jellyfish_form.jpg|'Żołnierze Cienia: Forma Meduzy'|link=Żołnierze Cienia: Forma Meduzy DDelete.png|'Ciemne Usunięcie'|link=Ciemne Usunięcie 789px-Dead_Wave.jpg|'Śmiercionośna Fala'|link=Śmiercionośna Fala 784px-Jose's_attack04.jpg|'Eksplozja Ciemności'|link=Eksplozja Ciemności ● Zaklęcia bez kategorii: Fairy Sphere.jpg|'Sfera Wróżek'|link=Sfera Wróżek Deliora in Ice.jpg|'Lodowa Skorupa'|link=Lodowa Skorupa Ultear Summoning Sword.jpg|link=Magiczny Miecz (Zaklęcie)|'Magiczny Miecz' Lucy defeats Angel with Uranometria1.jpg|'Uranometria'|link=Uranometria Unison Raid.jpg|'Unison Raid'|link=Unison Raid Triple Element Combination Magic.gif|link=Potrójna Kombinacja Magii Żywiołów|'Potrójna Kombinacja Magii Żywiołów' Daybreak's Magic.jpg|link=Pismo Zmiany Kolejności|'Pismo Zmiany Kolejności' ● Zaklęcia Ushi no Koku Miri 830px-Dadasu_Turn.jpg|'Obrót Dadasu'|link=Obrót Dadasu 830px-Iron_Doll_and_Kain.JPG|'Żelazna Lalka'|link=Żelazna Lalka Iron_Rush_Anime.JPG|'Żelazna Gorączka' (Nienazwane)|link=Żelazna Gorączka Light_Doll.jpg|'Świetlista Lalka'|link=Świetlista Lalka Light_Dodoskoi.JPG|'Błyszczący Dodoskoi'|link=Błyszczący Dodoskoi Cotton_Doll.JPG|'Bawełniana Lalka'|link=Bawełniana Lalka Kain_send_flying_Lucy_and_Scorpio.jpg|'Dodoskoi'|link=Dodoskoi ● Zaklęcia Drewnianego Tworzenia 190px-Wood1.JPG|'Drewniane Tworzenie: Bariera Nieśmiałej Miłości'|link=Drewniane Tworzenie: Bariera Nieśmiałej Miłości 830px-Wood3.JPG|'Drewniane Tworzenie: Dystans Pomiędzy Dwojgiem Jest Wieczny'|link=Drewniane Tworzenie: Dystans Pomiędzy Dwojgiem Jest Wieczny Laki_using_her_Wood-Make_Magic.jpg|'Drewniane Tworzenie: Rzeźba'|link=Drewniane Tworzenie: Rzeźba ● Zaklęcia Magii Wiatru 830px-Wind_blades.png|'Ostrze Wiatru'|link=Ostrze Wiatru (Zaklęcie Erigora) 830px-Erigors_tornado.jpg|'Storm Bringer'|link=Storm Bringer 830px-Stormmail.jpg|'Storm Mail'|link=Storm Mail 830px-Wind_shred.png|'Strzęp Wiatru'|link=Strzęp Wiatru Oshibana_Station_wrapped_in_Erigor's_wind.jpg|'Mur Wiatru'|link=Mur Wiatru Wind_Palm.gif|'Magiczna Dłoń Wiatru'|link=Magiczna Dłoń Wiatru 830px-Emera_Baram.jpg|'Emera Baram'|link=Emera Baram ● Zaklęcia Magii Ukrycia Hidden cage.jpg|'Ukryty Kryjówka'|link=Ukryty Kryjówka Hidden darkness2.jpg|'Ukryta Ciemność'|link=Ukryta Ciemność ● Zaklęcia Magii Posiadania Ludzi Line formation.jpg|'Formacja Liniowa'|link=Formacja Liniowa Baryon formation.jpg|'Formacja Baryon'|link=Formacja Baryon X formation.jpg|'Formacja X'|link=Formacja X Flight_formation.jpg|'Formacja Lotu'|link=Formacja Lotu Crush (anime).png|'Zmiażdżenie'|link=Zmiażdżenie ● Zaklęcia Magii Piasku Max_magic.jpg|link=Piaskowa Fala|'Piaskowa Fala' Sand Rebellion.jpg|link=Piaskowa Rebelia|'Piaskowa Rebelia' Sand Wall.jpg|link=Piaskowa Ściana|'Piaskowa Ściana' 170px-Sable.JPG|'Piaskowy Taniec'|link=Piaskowy Taniec Scorpio_Sand_Buster.jpg|'Piaskowy Buster'|link=Piaskowy Buster 830px-Sand_Bomb.jpg|'Piaskowa Bomba' (tylko w anime) Sand_Explosion.JPG|'Piaskowa Eksplozja' (tylko w anime)|link=Piaskowa Eksplozja ● Zaklęcia Magii Broni Alzack_tormado_shoot.jpg|link=Strzał Tornada|'Strzał Tornada' Spark_Shoot.jpg|link=Strzał Iskry|'Strzał Iskry' (Tylko w Anime) Mad_Shot.jpg|link=Strzał Błotny|'Strzał Błotny' (Anime Only) Sunlight_Shot.jpg|link=Słoneczny Strzał|'Słoneczny Strzał' (Anime Only) Big_Bazooka.jpg|link=Wybuchowe Kule|'Wybuchowe Kule' (Anime Only) 2Homing_Shoot.jpg|link=Naprowadzany Strzał|'Naprowadzany Strzał' Wide_Shot.jpg|link=Rozległy Strzał|'Rozległy Strzał' Taget Lock On, Stinger Shot.jpg|link=Strzał Snajperski|'Strzał Snajperski' Bullet Storm.jpg|link=Deszcz Strzałów|'Deszcz Strzałów' (Nienazwane) ● Zaklęcia Dark Écriture Dark Ecriture Absolute Shadow (anime).png|'Dark Écriture: Absolutny Cień'|link=Dark Écriture: Absolutny Cień 830px-Fear.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Strach'|link=Dark Écriture: Strach 830px-Pain.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Ból'|link=Dark Écriture: Ból 830px-Rejection.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Odbicie'|link=Dark Écriture: Odbicie 830px-Suffering.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Męka'|link=Dark Écriture: Męka 830px-Wing.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Skrzydła'|link=Dark Écriture: Skrzydła 830px-Yami-no-Ecriture-Darkness.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Ciemność'|link=Dark Écriture: Ciemność Freed_Teleporting.png|'Dark Écriture: Teleportacja'|link=Dark Écriture: Teleportacja 415px-Rustyrose_defeated.jpg|'Dark Écriture: Destrukcja'|link=Dark Écriture: Destrukcja ● Zaklęcia Purpurowej Flary 830px-Macao_purple_rain.jpg|'Purpurowy Deszcz'|link=Purpurowy Deszcz 830px-Purple_Net.jpg|'Purpurowa Sieć'|link=Purpurowa Sieć 170px-Purple_Beam.jpg|'Purpurowy Promień'|link=Purpurowy Promień ● Zaklęcia Magii Wielokąta Polygon Teleportation.JPG|link=Teleportacja Wielokąta|'Teleportacja Wielokąta' Polygon attack (1).jpg|link=Kule Wielokąta|'Kule Wielokąta' Wally's_magic.jpg|link=Karabin Wielokąta|'Karabin Wielokąta' Polygon Attack.JPG‎‎|link=Atak Wielokąta|'Atak Wielokąta' 32 Frame per Second Attack.jpg|link=Atak 32 Klatek Na Sekundę|'Atak 32 Klatek Na Sekundę' ● Zaklęcia Magii Dymu Wakaba's_Smoke_Crush.jpg|link=Dymne Zmiażdżenie|'Dymne Zmiażdżenie' Wakaba's_smoke_fake.jpg|link=Fałszywy Dym|'Fałszywy Dym'